


Hurry

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [204]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rogues are waiting for clearance to leave for the Hoth base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry

Hobbie stopped short in the doorway before finally shaking his head and moving to the table where Wedge and Tycho were sitting. He nodded to them before grabbing a chair and plopping down into it, slumping slightly. “Any word on our departure time yet?”

“Nope.” Wedge swirled the contents of his glass, before setting it down on the table. It was just juice, but Hobbie was tempted to get a glass for himself. It was a no-alcohol time, and they had already packed their meager belongings so there wasn’t much else to do either. Just wait until the squadron was given the green light for travel. Their base was under some Imperial scrutiny, and any departing ships might give away the location, so they waited and grew bored.

“Why can’t we do sims?” Tycho leaned forward, staring at their executive officer.

Wedge shrugged, “They want us to be able to get up and go in less than an hour. Ending a sim would eat into that time. Supposedly. Luke was still trying to convince them when I left.” He frowned, “I think we could do it, but you know how Command is sometimes. Hurry up and wait, hurry up and wait.”

Tycho snorted, “True of every military, everywhere I think.” He turned to Hobbie, “So, what brings you over here instead of over there with the other miscreants?””

“I am not a miscreant.”

Wedge smirked, “Sure, and you just happen to get into trouble with Wes on a regular basis because?”

“It’s team-building.” Hobbie nodded sharply. “Wes is getting too weird though. I saw him over there, wrapped in those blankets and decided that I didn’t even want to know what he was doing today.”

Tycho waved a hand toward the Rogue in question, “It isn’t so bad today. He just kept saying he was already cold so we emptied one of the supply closets and dumped the blankets on him. Just wait until we get to Hoth and he finds out how cold it really gets there. I won’t be sharing a blanket then.”

Wedge nodded, “We should all take those blankets and hide them in our cockpits before we leave.”

“And blame it on Wes if we get in trouble later?”

Wedge grinned at Hobbie, “Of course.”


End file.
